Minor events
Minor events: #The Drowning Girl: At the beach, randomly. The player has a chance to run into and help Aitako and Wiggles at the beach. If the player chooses the correct options, Aitako awards the player with Aitako's Pink Pearl. The only evolving item in the game. This event can only be encountered once per playthrough. #The Strange Glint: At the beach, randomly. The player notices a strange shiny object in the sand. The player receives a random amount of gil from this event. #The Large Fish: While fishing, randomly. This isn't really an event, just super rare. The player runs into a large shadow of a fish in game and if caught, the player gains a high quality fish. #The Wandering Dickwolf: At the ranch, randomly. The player notices a wild dickwolf and gets to send one of their monsters to deal with it. If the monster fails, the player gets an animated scene (not implemented) and a few jars of Dickwolf Jizz. If the monster succeeds, the player gains a free Dickwolf. #The Horny Catgirl: At the ranch, randomly. The player notices a wild catgirl in heat pleasuring herself off of garden tools. If the players chooses to shoo her away, the player gets nothing. If the player chooses to offer their vulva to her or send one of their monsters to deal with it, the player gets and animated scene and a free catgirl. #The Thirsty Alraune: The player goes to the ranch to find a strange plant that looks thirsty. If the player chooses to masturbate on the plant, nothing happens and they gain nothing. If they pour a consumable on the plant (don't use Aitako's pink pearl as it will be lost permanently), the Alraune appears and says that hit the spot. The player then receives 5 2 1/2 star Alraune nectar which is the same effectiveness as The Marquis's elf juice or Aitako's pink pearl at rank 4. #Ranch Assistance: At the ranch, randomly. Margo shows up at the ranch and tells the player that she has gather funds from the local people to help deal with Delilah. The player receives a random amount of funds based on the amount of GP the player has. # Beach encounter with Kay. The player receives 5x 2 1/2 star Mermaid Jetsam. Can be triggered multiple times. # Yuelia Needs Help: During winter, you may encounter a gnome who wants your help retrieving presents. # Talking Townsfolk: In Town, randomly. The player will overhear some townsfolk talk about a random subject. Here are what the townsfolk say: * "You overhear some townsfolk talking: "I saw some Ferals out in the forest the other day. Those people are constantly fucking. I mean literally, constantly fucking." * "You overhear some townsfolk talking: "-So I walk into Roxie's shop to pick up my monster and she's fucking it right there on the counter! She waved at me and asked me to stand there and wait while she finished." * "You overhear some townsfolk talking: "You know Kala of the Ferals? I heard that the last game that fingered her broke most of the bones in his hand in the process." * "You overhear some townsfolk talking: "Do you ever get this weird feeling like the entire world was designed to get you into contrived sexual situations?" * "You overhear some townsfolk talking: "He tried to hire a catgirl instead of a maid to save money, but she kept leaving snail trails on all of his stuff." * "You overhear some townsfolk talking: "Have you seen the priestesses in Delilah's detachment? You can see the sexual desperation in their eyes, it's scary." * "You overhear some townsfolk talking: "Yeah, I got it from Kay, she sells soft-drinks now!...I-is it just me or does this taste like vagina?" * "You overhear some townsfolk talking: "It's not that far-fetched for that to fit inside her; it's a well-known fact that 75% of the internal space of a female is made up of vagina." Category:Lists